A Daughter's Affection
by mydoctortennant
Summary: What if Tom was still alive and he found out about Arthur and Gwen? What would he think? Tom needs a character tag...


Tom had always been a hardworking and trusting man so when he'd noticed that his only daughter starting receiving tokens he trusted in her to act accordingly and appropriately.

He'd noticed the smile on her face after the joust.

He'd noticed how quiet she became after the incident with the bandits. She hadn't spoken about it, only muttered something about Merlin and Prince Arthur and gone quiet again.

He'd noticed how her smile gradually came back.

He'd noticed her retreat into her shell when she had to tend to the Lady Vivian and how she came back out again once she was gone.

He'd noticed how hard she worked to make sure that she helped people when the dragon attacked and how she kept looking over her shoulder. So full of hope despite Morgana being taken.

He'd noticed the roses that started to appear in vases of fresh water.

He'd noticed how she would come back later even with Morgana gone.

But most of all, Tom noticed how his daughter seemed happier now than she had ever been.

X

Tom's suspicions made him believe that the man lucky enough to gain Gwen's attentions was none other than Gaius' ward and the Prince's faithful servant, Merlin. He knew that the two of them were good friends and he certainly wouldn't disapprove if he was the one who Gwen had chosen. But there was something that didn't quite sit right with him.

He had seen the pair of them together hundreds of times. They didn't touch more than friends would. They hugged only occasionally when they parted and they cajoled each other to the point where it was almost as if they were siblings rather than lovers.

What intrigued Tom more was when he overheard a snippet of their conversation outside of the forge one evening as Merlin walked her home from the castle; "You really don't have to Merlin."

"And be served my own head on a platter if something happened to you? No thanks, Gwen. Besides, it's no trouble. Gaius wanted some water anyway."

"Well thank you, Merlin. You don't have to do everything Arthur says."

"I know, but with all the thieves about recently I feel better knowing you're at home."

"What about you?" she asked in her usual caring tone. He couldn't see her but Tom imagined she was smiling at him.

"I don't think Arthur cares about my whereabouts as much as yours."

Arthur?

Merlin and Arthur?

Prince Arthur?

He was the only Arthur that Tom knew that Gwen knew. Then again, why would he be worrying about her whereabouts? He shook his head, he shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway. If she wanted him to know she would tell him.

"He cares about you, Merlin. He might pretend that he doesn't, but he does care about your opinion."

"But not as much as he cares about yours."

"Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, my lady."

X

The next day another rose appeared in a vase by the window, along with the constant smile on Gwen's face. She was preparing soup for Tom's lunch. So he could heat it up and eat the next day. The vegetables in the pan were all ready to be cooked and despite her hard work continuing into the night she seemed more than happy.

"Gwen?" Tom closed the door to the forge behind him, and greeted his daughter with a smile.

"Mmm? Evening Dad," she beamed back, wiping her hands on a cloth and bounding other to place a soft kiss to his work worn cheek.

"A new rose?" he asked with a teasing shimmer in his eye.

"Oh," she replied coyly, looking to the floor, "Yes."

"I think I should meet this young man."

"One day," she said as she poured water over the vegetables ready to put them on the flames to boil.

"One day soon?"

"Maybe."

"So illusive, Gwen. Tell me about him," he pressed hefting the cooking pot onto the flames for her. She was more than capable, but he liked to help her in anyway he could.

"He's lovely."

"You said that about Marcus, the stable boy."

"Well he's lovely too."

"Come on, Gwennie."

"He's noble of heart. A fair warrior. He cares about me and the people of Camelot."

"His people?" Tom pressed and noted the flush of pink that carried over her face.

"His people," she confirmed.

"Be careful, Gwennie," he warned, gently running a hand over her hair.

"I know, Dad, I know. I'm a servant, he's a prince. It's never going to end happily."

"Now, don't say that. If he cares about you, nothing else will matter. Not if he loves you," he smiled sympathetically and kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't sound surprised."

"I may have overheard you talking to Merlin."

"Oh."

"I've had my suspicions. I'll be honest, I thought it was Merlin. But then where would Merlin get the money for roses, fresh ones at that."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just don't get hurt. _If_ you do, then I'll be here for you," he paused to put his arm around her in a side hug, "And if he does, he'll have me to deal with."

"Daaad," she laughed into his shoulder, "we'll be okay. Even if I am just a servant."

"Guinevere, I never want to hear you say that again, do you hear me? You are not _just_ a servant. You are a gorgeous, noble minded, young lady."

"You are obliged to say that. You're my father."

"I'll ask Marcus, shall I? He'll say exactly the same thing. So would Merlin and _so_ would Prince Arthur. More a Queen then any of those ladies."

"Don't get your hopes up, Dad. It's just roses."

"Roses from a Prince to my daughter. Queen Guinevere. Queen of Hearts."

"Queen of Camelot?"

"Queen of Camelot."


End file.
